Powrót
by grycica
Summary: Rzecz dzieje się po tym jak statek, widząc ogień na wyspie, zabiera chłopców. Po wyjaśnieniu wszystkiego, chłopcy wracają do domu. Jack, z powodu swoich występków na wyspie, dostaje oddzielny pokój. Ralph chce z nim porozmawiać.


Jack. Ralph widział Jacka. Nie wodza, myśliwego, zabójcę, szalejącego i śmiercionośnego. Był tylko Jackiem. Biednym, samotnym chłopcem (i jak smutnym, Ralph pomyślał, on musi być). Powoli do jego umysłu zaczęły skradać się uczucia bólu i zrozumienia.

Jedyny Jack, w pokoju w łodzi, gdzie nie wchodzili inni chłopcy. Już się nie bał, choć pamiętał ostatnie polowanie, ten histeryczny obłęd, który dopadł ich wszystkich.

Siedział skulony na łóżku z cieknącą szmatą, którą wcześniej się mył. Wskazywało na to wiadro stojące obok niego i ubranie leżące pod łóżkiem.  
Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Ralpha.

Jego oczy zaświeciły się i wzdrygnął się odrzucając od siebie koc. Ponownie się skulił.

- Ralph...  
- Jack?  
- No dalej.  
Ralph nie wypowiedział ani słowa.  
- No dalej, uderz. Zabij mnie. Teraz! Dlaczego tego nie robisz? Chciałem cię zabić! Spraw mi ból! Spraw żebym cierpiał! - Jack wyrzucał z siebie słowa mściwie i gorące łzy zalśniły na jego twarzy. Jego głos opadł.

- Przepraszam, Ralph. Przepraszam za wszystko... ale... to był inny świat. Czułem się tam inaczej. Jakbym umierał i odradzał się na nowo... Byłem w koszmarze, obawiałem się tego, bałem się... zrobiłem okropne rzeczy, nie mogłem, nie mogłem... się opamiętać... - jego głos łamał się i ucichł na moment.

- I przepraszam cię, Ralph. - szepnął z oczami wbitymi w podłogę.

Ralph wciąż milczał.

Przez minutę poczuli siebie w tym pokoju. Siebie razem. Ściany otaczające ich były jak marzenie, odgradzające od reszty świata. Byli tam, tylko dla siebie. Czuli to. W końcu Ralph podszedł bliżej, podniósł koc i przykrył nim Jacka. Usiadł przy nim.

- Chodź tu.  
- Przepraszam.  
- Wracamy do domu. Okryj się, to już nie wyspa, jest zimno.

Ramię Ralpha instynktownie objęło chłopca. Był mokry. Przez chwilę Ralph pomyślał, że to po kąpieli, ale poczuł, że to jest grube, lepkie i miało zapach soli. Jack krwawił. On zeskrobał sobie skórę do bólu aby zeszły mu resztki farby, którą miał umalowane całe ciało.  
To nigdy nie będzie dom.

Ralph nie sprzeczał się. Obydwaj spojrzeli przez okienko, pogrążeni w marzeniach o niczym. Nie było domu, do którego mogliby wrócić. Nie z powodu bomby atomowej, ale z powodu przeszłości. Nie było rodziny do której mogliby wrócić. Nawet gdyby żyli, żaden z nich nie przytuliłby matki ani nie uścisnął dłoni ojca.  
Ich umysły błądziły dalej, a ich przyszłością był przerażający ocean pełen chaosu.  
Wszystko, na co mogli mieć nadzieję to była śmierć.  
- Nie należymy tam. Nie mamy adresów, miejsc w Raju, Piekle i na Ziemi.*  
- Nie należymy nigdzie...  
- Wyspa... - pomyślał Ralph - gdybyśmy wrócili...

Nie dokończył. Oparł głowę na ramieniu Jacka. Zimny przywódca ponownie stał się zwykłym chłopcem o delikatnej twarzy i smutnych oczach. Jego ramię chwyciło Ralpha i tak trwali razem w objęciu dając sobie ciepło.  
- Byłeś jedynym mądrym chłopakiem... - szepnął Jack, a Ralph leżał potrząsając głową w cichej odmowie. Zaraz potem, łzy powróciły.  
- W końcu uratowali nas - szeptał - ponieważ był ogień. Ty cały czas mówiłeś nam żebyśmy podtrzymywali ogień. Gdybyśmy cię posłuchali i pierwszy raz, zamiast polować, pilnowalibyśmy go, uratowaliby nas wtedy. Nic by się nie stało. Simon i Prosiaczek by żyli...  
Jego głos znów się załamał.

Ciepła dłoń Ralpha gładziła jego ramię i zaczęła schodzić w stronę pleców głaskając je delikatnie.  
Cała wyspa wyglądała wyglądała teraz jak okropna fatamorgana, jak coś obcego i nieznanego. Ralph spojrzał na Jacka. Tego, który pierwszy raz zabił i pierwszy raz zasmakował krwi.  
Jego serce drżało. Zamknął oczy. W jego głowie była dziwna plątanina myśli. Mógł nie żyć, Jack mógł go zabić.  
Lecz instynktownie przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej trzymając za ramiona i przycisnął jego głowę do swojej piersi tak blisko, że tamten ledwie oddychał.  
- Jack... och, Jack...  
- To się nigdy nie skończy, Ralph. Jest tutaj, wciąż tu jest...  
Jack wycofał się trochę, ich ramiona były wciąż splecione, wpatrywali się w siebie, oczy Ralpha nabiegły przerażeniem. Jego wargi zadrżały.  
- Bestia.  
Ralph spojrzał w oczy Jacka. Było w nich przerażenie.

Bestia... Simon zobaczył bestię, krzyczał. Zobaczył ją, zanim umarł w ten okropny sposób.  
- Ochronię cię - szepnął Ralph, a wargi Jacka zadrżały.  
- Będę nas chronił. Tylko nas. Znajdziemy swoje miejsce i będziemy tylko my. Nikt więcej. Żadna rodzina. Ja zostanę z tobą, Jack. Chcę tego. Wybaczam ci, wszystko co uczyniłeś.  
Uśmiechnął się szczerze.  
- Byłeś śpiewakiem zanim zostałeś myśliwym. Byłeś uczniem reprezentującym szkołę. Jesteś kimś więcej niż dzikusem, kimś, o kim nie zapomnę. Simona i Prosiaczka też nie zapomnę. I masek, krzyków, świni, krwi i bestii. Ale jesteśmy daleko od tego. Liczy się teraz. To, że jesteśmy razem. Nie zostawię cię.  
Ciepło spłynęło po ciele Jacka. Jego przerażenie ustąpiło, odległość od wyspy była większa, bliskość Ralpha była dla niego wszystkim...

* ** watch?v=lvWRcQtmdhk**

**_Niestety, ta historia w oryginale została usunięta z ff. Mam nadzieję, że autorka się nie pogniewa za zamieszczony materiał._**

**_Opierałam się głównie na moim ukochanym filmie z 1963 roku, nie na książce. Niestety na ff nie ma żadnych historii w języku polskim. _**

**_Jeżeli ktoś pamięta jeszcze Władcę much film z 1963 i jest jego fanem niech pisze. Chętnie porozmawiam... :)_**


End file.
